Behind The Borders
by NaturallyWritten
Summary: It was a honor being accepted into Westwood Prep, it was one of the best schools in the country! Unfortunately, there was one problem. Her mom marked her on the application as a boy! It doesn't stop there though. Who's the lucky boy she gets to room with? Well, sometimes it's best to just stay behind the borders.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello there! We're back! This is a new story we're starting and we hope you like it! It may start off a little slow but trust me, it gets good. ;)

* * *

To say Kim was "mad" would be a huge understatement, she was fuming. Wouldn't you be if your date left you sitting alone in a restaurant? She looked around and saw lots of other couples having the time of their lives, but her? She was still waiting for her boyfriend to show up. "That's it. I'm giving him ten minutes before I storm right out of here," she mumbled to herself. Kim has spent a good hour sitting alone in a uncomfortable chair. Not only did he forget to pick her up, he told her to "Just ride the bus." Do you know how many weird looks you get riding in a dirty bus in a two-hundred dollar red gown? Then he had the nerve to be late! Did our year together mean nothing to him?

"Excuse me?" Kim turned her head to see a waitress looking at her with a sorry expression. "I'm going to have to ask you to give up your table. We have customers waiting." Kim didn't bother arguing. Her date was already ruined, no reason to mess up someone else's. She stood up grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Unfortunately, just as she was heading out, Brett finally decided to show up. "Kim! Sorry I'm a little late-"

"Little?" She scoffed at him. "Brett, I've been waiting there for a good hour!" He seemed a little taken back by her response, he was usually always late but this is the first time she has really complained about it. I guess she just reached her limits. "Kim, it's not that serious. We can still eat-"

"No, we cant. They took our table," Kim angrily huffed out. Brett slowly made his way over to a bench and sat down, "Well this date was a disaster." Kim followed his lead and sat down next to him, "No. It wasn't a total disaster. I learned something today." Brett looked at her strangely, "What?" Kim stood up and looked him in the eye, "That I have wasted one year of my life with you." Brett offended by her statement stood up as well.

"Excuse me? You think dating you is all fun and games? You won't even let me-" He stopped himself, that would be taking it too far. "Kim if you were a boy you would understand." Unfortunately, he took it too far a long time ago. "If I was a boy? How sexist could you be! You know what? I'm done. We're over." Before he had a chance to change her mind she ran off into the other direction and to the bus stop.

The ride back was no different then the ride there. People still felt as if they needed to stare at her the entire time. She could only wonder what they were thinking about. Besides all of that, Kim felt great. Breaking up with Brett felt as if she had lifted a weight off of her shoulders. It was probably the smartest thing she has ever done. When she finally got off the bus it was about ten, but her mom was expecting her back around eleven so she was fine.

When she walked in she saw her mother jumping around in circles like a sugar-high two year old. In her hand was what looked like a letter and when she saw Kim she stopped and quickly ran towards her. "Kim! Look! It's your letter from the boarding school you applied to!" Still slightly shocked Kim grabbed the letter from her mother and was about to rip it open when she stopped. What if she wasn't accepted?

"I can't do it, you open it!"

Her shaking fingers now delicately caressed the letter in her hand. She wanted to look at it's contents so badly but she just couldn't seem to find it in her. Thousands of scenarios flashed in her mind about what would happen if she was to open it and honestly she was scared of what she would find. What if she was rejected? What if they had no interest in her what-so-ever and they were laughing at her application right now thinking of how she might react! _Stop thinking like that_, she told herself. _I have to think positive._

"Here," she said as she handed the envelope to her mother to open.

Ms. Crawford looked at the letter strangely and raised a eyebrow at her daughter, "Are you sure? I think you may want to open this yourself." In Kim's hand is a letter that may or may not change her future. Back in her eighth-grade year she sent in a application for a high school or more specifically, a boarding school. Westwood Prep is one of the most prestigious boarding school in America. When Kim applied she just did it because there was no harm in doing so.

Now, she was regretting it. She had already been rejected by the four other high schools she applied to and this was her last chance. "No! I can't do it!" Sighing, her mother took the envelope and brought her fingers towards the top flap to open but as soon as he mother pulled it up even a inch her daughter snatched it back. "No, I'll do it!" Ms. Crawford shook her head in amusement as she watched her daughter tear open the letter.

Kim's eyes scanned over the letter until they widened in happiness. "I-I got in!" Her mother let out the breath she unaware she was holding. If Kim didn't get in, she didn't know what she would do. "Well, what are you waiting for! Read it for me!" Taking a deep breath to calm her breathing, she began. "After examining your application and your amazing interview we are happy to say that you have a home here at Westwood Prep. Mr. Crawford we hope to see you soon-wait, MR. CRAWFORD!"

Her mother snatched the letter away for herself and read it over, "They marked you as a boy." Kim who has now developed a headache found a chair and sat down, "Well this is great! That was out last school and they think I'm a boy! How did this even happen!" After thinking for a while Ms. Crawford made her way over to her computer and after a couple of minutes she sighed, "I'm sorry Kim. It looks like I accidentally put you as a boy on the application."

Kim didn't have the energy in her to be angry at her mother. "If I was a boy this wouldn't be a problem." _If I was a boy_, that's it! "I got it!"

"You got what?" Her mother asked her skeptically, she looked up from the computer and saw that her daughter had the biggest smile on her face. "A plan! I'll just go and pretend to be a boy!" Kim said it like it was the best plan that was ever introduced to man-kind. Kim stood up out of excitement and started to walk around the room. "Kim, are you sure you're thinking this through-"

"Mom, just hear me out. I didn't get into all of the other school's and this was the _only_ one that let me in! I need to take this, I have to! And I have to book it this year! They won't accept me as a tenth-grader! Mom, I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Her mother closed her eyes and thought about what Kim said before replying, "Kim, you do realize this is more than just walking in and saying your a boy. You gotta dress like it, you have to talk like it and since they think you're a boy, they're going to stick you in a boys dorm room."

Her mom informed her while standing up from her chair. "I'll-" Just as Kim was about to try to reason more what her mother said registered in her brain. "Ohhh..." Kim said in realization. "That is going to be difficult. Dress and talk like a guy, I can do but how the heck am I going to hide the fact that I'm a girl if I room with a guy!" Kim said while pacing around the living room.

Her mom just shrugged, "You could always tell the school your a girl. Maybe they have a room?" Her mom eagerly sat back down at her computer but after a minute she looked up to face her daughter with a sad expression. "Well, there goes the plan." Kim looked at her mother strangely, "What?" Her mother took a deep breath before answering, "The girl spots are filled." Her mom paused and looked at her daughter, "What are you going to do now Kim?"

Kim sighed in defeat and crossed her arms.

* * *

"Kim, honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Her mom asked one more time as they pulled up in front of the school. Kim took a deep breath and looked at the huge brick building in front of her, "Yes." Feeling as if her daughter was not going to change her mind the two of them got out of the car. "Wait," her mother said. She ran over to Kim and fixed the blonde wig on her head. "Perfect."

There was no way in heck Kim was going to cut her hair for this so instead she we bought a wig. Kim was wearing a pair of jeans as well as some black high-tops. Her arms were pretty scrawny compared to most teenage boys so she hid that under a jacket and a leather jacket over that. She was kinda pulling off the bad boy look. Kinda.

She and her mom made her way to the sign-in table. The people eyed her carefully. She didn't know if it was because they were expecting something different or they knew the truth. "So your, Kim Crawford?" One of the people on the table asked. Kim was about to answer but her mom interrupted her, "No, it's actually Kaleb. I must of put it in wrong on the application."

One of the staff looked on her clipboard and rewrote her name she then looked at them with a smile on her face. "That makes more sense." She looked under the table and handed Kim a large envelope. "Inside that is your schedule as well as a map, cafeteria menu, nurse number, and key card to get into your dorm. Your going to be rooming with Mr. Brewer and Mr. Krupnick. Don't worry they're very bright kids," The lady said smiling.

"Thank you," Kim replied trying to make her voice a little deeper. "Could you tell me where my dorm is?" She looked on the paper for a brief second before turning to look back up at me. "The second set of boys dorms, on the third floor. I hope you like it here at Westwood Prep." Kim felt a small smile creep onto her face, "Me too." Her mother thanked the two women and walked out of the main office. Despite going through the plan over and over again she was still unsure.

If your daughter was pretending to be a boy at a boarding school wouldn't you? "Are you sure you'll be okay, Kim?" Her mom asked for the ninth time today. "Of course I will mom," Kim said while making sure they were alone. Her mother took a deep sigh, "Alright, then. I can't believe we're actually doing this. So, do you need help with your bags?" Kim rolled her eyes at her mother, "How would it look to others if I was letting you help me carry this?"

Ms. Crawford felt a small smile creep onto her face. "Fine, I get it. Just be careful, okay? I'll be video chatting and calling you regularly," her mom said. "Alright, mom." Kim smiled, but now her mom was kinda bugging her. "I know that look. Don't worry I'm leaving now." With that her mom walked out of the building and to the car but not without waving a single goodbye before she left.

Kim took a deep breath and picked up her bags, it turns out they were pretty heavy. Maybe she could of used her mom's help after all. Even though she was struggling with her bags she managed to make it to the second collection of boys dorm rooms. She unsteadily made her way up the stairs and onto the third floor. _Why couldn't I be on the first floor, _Kim thought as she finally got to the third floor.

As she walked through the halls she had to admit it felt weird seeing all the boys just goof around. Kim had always secretly wondered what kind of stuff they do. I guess no she'll be able to find out first hand. She walked down to the end of the corridor and stopped at her door. Kim pulled out her key and in one swift movement unlocked the door revealing two boys.

One was on the bed reading a magazine while the other was burying his head in a text book. At the sound of the door opening they both turned to look at her. Kim felt a slight blush come onto my cheeks at the sudden attention. They both studied her a bit and she was scared that they knew she wasn't a boy. Her worries vanished though when one of them came over to her. "Hey. I'm Jack," he said offering his hand. "Ki-Kaleb," Kim replied while shaking his hand. She wanted to slap herself for almost letting her name slip.

"The person over there is Milton." Jack pointed to the guy at the desk. I gave him a shy wave and turned my attention back to him. "So, is this your first year here?" Jack asked. "Uh, yeah. You guys."

"Second," they both simultaneously. "So, where do I sleep?" Milton, who still had his head buried deep inside a book pointed to the bed next to Jack. "Over there," he said. Kim made her way over to the bed and decided on putting her bags as well for now. "So are you coming to the party?" Kim turned her head to look at Jack. "What party?"

"The Welcoming Party! Milton's not going because he has to study, maybe you and I can go?"

"Sounds great." Kim had to force herself not to smile at him. She has to act like a guy, not a girl who thinks that this "Jack" guy might be slightly attractive. "So Kaleb, where are you from?" Jack asked her as she turned away from him and started to unpack her clothes which basically consisted of throwing them into her drawers. She made sure to keep her...lady items out of view.

"Right here in Seaford," Kim responded with her back still towards them. "You guys?" Milton who Kim was starting to assume wasn't alive stopped reading his book and finally looked up. "I'm from Seaford too!" Kim's eyes widened, "Really-" Kim accidentally said in her normal voice. She coughed in a attempt to cover it up and changed her voice, "Really?" Kim hoped neither of them noticed. "Yeah, but Jack here is from Colorado." Finally, I turned to face Jack, "Colorado?"

"Yup. I moved to Seaford two years ago when I got accepted to this school. Word of advice, don't eat the lunch in the cafeteria. Never." She laughed when she saw Jack and Milton cringe. "Oh, well I'll remember that bro." Truthfully, Kim didn't have a single idea of what she was saying but the boys seem to be buying it for the most part. Jack did notice that he throws around slang loosely, but shrugged it off.

* * *

"I thought you said this was a _little_ welcoming party!" Kim yelled to Jack over the music. "I never said that!" Jack said smiling. Kim looked around, what she thought would be a little dorm party was something a lot more. They were in a ballroom. There was a section cornered off for dancing and another for eating and just hanging out. There were streamers hanging from the wall and a large banner in the middle that said, "Welcome!"

"You're insane, bro!" Kim yelled at him. He only rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I've heard that before." Kim looked at him strangely, "Really?" "No," he said trying to hold down his laughter. After that Jack disappeared into the crowd leaving Kim at the entrance. "Might as well do something," she mumbled to herself. She walked further into the room until someone tapped her shoulder. "Hello?"

* * *

Author's Note: A Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. We also have some awesome polyvore outfits for this on our profile so check those out! We also have another story called, The Girl Who Cried Wolf which is based on Red Riding Hood. You might want to check the out. ;) Now could you do us a favor and click that little button that says, Post Review?

_Naturally_Written


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: We know! We know! We're so mean! Especially after you guys gave us twenty-two reviews! We love you guys, your awesome. :) I hope you guys like this chapter and forgive us! By the way, we have a twitter! We'll do twitcams, sneak peaks, post deleted chapters and more! We only have three followers so...yeah. It's kind of depressing. Follow us! Our Twitter name is the same, NaturallyWritten! No spaces!

* * *

You know those times when you did something that you wish you hadn't. Well, I have those a lot, and right now? _This_ is one of them.

"B-Brett?"

The brunet furrowed his eyebrows looked at her strangely, "How do you know my name?" Out of all the people that could of tapped her, she would of never expected him. This was bad, what if he recognized her? It hasn't even been a day and her cover could of already been blown! She didn't even know that he applied to this school! Wait, that means he lives here too! Kim had to wonder, _When was he going to tell me? At our dinner date? _She couldn't worry about that now. She had to think of a excuse to why some boy he has never met knows his name.

"I-I know because, everyone k-knows! Your famous, dude!" These are the times Kim wished she was a lot better at lying. Brett looked at her skeptically, what she said was kinda hard to believe since he, was new at the school as well. How does someone get popular within three hours? "Really, I'm..popular?" Kim resisted the urge to hit him. Was he really that dumb? Kim shook of her thoughts and forged a smile. "Yes! Everyone knows you! Now I gotta go, I'll see you later, bro." Kim rushed off and went deeper into the crowd.

She can't risk being around Brett. Besides, it's not like she wants to.

She drifted her gaze to the floor as she continued to slip through the crowd until she reached the back exit. When she finally got out it was as if all the noise immediately vanished and all that was left was a uncomfortable silence. Kim climbed the stairs to her floor and entered her room. With all of the things going on she had completely forgotten that she wasn't alone in her dorm. After slamming it shut, Kim sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Without a second thought she removed her wig and threw it on the ground. Kim was running her hands threw her locks to detangle it when she heard a scream from across the room,

"Ahh!"

Kim turned to face the owner of the voice and felt her hands dropped from her hair. Right where he was when they left, Milton was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "Y-You..H-Hair...W-Wig..Y-Your A-" Quickly she jumped over her bed and covered his mouth with her hand. Doing this only made him more tensed as he began to wiggle and squirm under her grip. "Milton. Calm. Down." She felt his breathing slow down a tad, and removed her hand.

"You..you're a...a.." For once in his life, he couldn't speak. He couldn't think of a single word in his vocabulary, which was _very_ large, to explain what he was thinking. Kim ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. "Yes, Milton. I'm a girl." Kim said quietly. Milton put a hand to his forehead in a attempt to stop his oncoming headache. "How the heck did the board even fall for that?" Kim let out a dry laugh. "Uhh, Milton? You fell for it too." Milton's cheeks flushed a slight red as he turned the other way. "Right..." Milton shook his head and focused his ryes on the blonde _girl_ in front of him. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Why on earth would you pretend to be a boy?"

And Kim told him. From the beginning of her date with Brett, to the time she entered this room. She felt as if she was holding a dark secret. It felt refreshing to finally tell someone. Milton tried his best not to interrupt but he had so many other questions. _How did Brett treat you in the beginning of the relationship? Did you ever think to correct the board and directly ask them if there was a extra spot? _He would try to limit his comments to a few "Why's?" here and there. He saw that she was getting some unneeded weight off her chest so he sat there and let her unload her problems.

They sat on Milton's bed while Kim fidgeted with the end of her wig. "Wow." Kim was surprised at herself. She didn't attend on giving away so much information but she just felt comfortable with Milton. "That had to be rough." Kim nodded, "Yeah. It was. You don't even know the worst part yet. Brett never told me he applied to this school. I thought he was just planning to got to Seaford High. What if he was never going to tell me?" Kim hugged her knee's to her chest and sighed. Maybe she wasn't as over Brett as she would like to think? Milton sensing where Kim's thoughts were drifting put a hand on her back comfortingly.

"Well, he's not worth your time right now. So, if you're not really a boy, my guess is your name is not really Kaleb either." Milton said. Kim laughed, "Yeah, you really are a genius. My real name is Kim. Kim Crawford." She said while sticking out her hand. Milton smiled and shook her hand, "Milton Krupnick." Kim retreated her hand and stared at the ceiling. "Milton, your absolutely right. He really isn't worth my time."

"Not yet, anyway. What we really need to focus on is this," he said motioning to Kim's body. Kim nodded in understanding. "You're right. I can't risk anyone else figuring me out so you have to promise to keep your mouth shut." Instead of him agreeing with her, Kim could practically see the wheels in his head turning thinking of a different solution. "Maybe instead you could just tell people you're a girl and move into one of the girl's dorms?"

Kim sighed and shook her head sadly. "Milton, I wish it were that easy but all the girl spots are filled! They would send me home for sure. It's no that I don't like home or anything. It's just that I really need this school to help me with my future. Please promise me you won't say anything," she pleaded to him. Milton was conflicted, he hated breaking rules but didn't want to see his blonde friend get kicked out. With a final glance at Kim he sighed in defeat. "Fine, but what are you planning to do about Jack?"

"Your not planning on just keeping the secret from him forever are you? He is going to figure it out sometime. I mean, you're a fifteen year-old girl living with two boys. Secondly, you kinda stick out." Kim had almost forgotten about Jack and partially wanted to be mad at Milton for bringing him up. She knew that Jack was going to be hard to fool, especially now since Milton knew. Jack seemed pretty sharp and Kim knew that sooner or later he would put the pieces together. Kim nodded, "True. It wont be long until he figures it out..."

There was no denying that Jack was attractive but she didn't think that _she_ could be attracted to him. Besides they have barely even talked to each other. Still, she got fidgety when she was around him. Milton himself was trying to figure out a why to deceive his friend until he glanced at the clock. "Look, we'll have to talk more about this later. The party's almost over and Jack-" Milton didn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the sound of someone fidgeting with the lock outside of the door.

Hastily, Milton pulled the hoody back over Kim's head and tucked strands of hair out of sight. He then jumped onto his own bed and grabbed book from his shelf just as the door opened and Jack came into sight. "Hey guys," Jack said while taking his jacket off and throwing it carelessly on the back of a chair. Kim, still surprised by Jack's entrance couldn't say anything. "So...how was the party?" Milton stalled, trying to give Kim time to regain herself. Jack shrugged, "It was alright, but Kaleb just left me there!" Kim thankfully found her breath again and let out a chuckle, "It was too loud." Jack rolled his eyes at her and turned around.

Kim saw Milton from behind Jack shaking his head with amusement. _It's going to be a long year_, she thought.

* * *

"RIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"

Kim jolted awake at the sound, looking around the room frantically trying to pin point the noise. You see, Kim has never used a alarm clock before and believed that no human being should be tortured into waking up before ten. She looked at the clock with fury, the bright red letters seemed to be taunting her, 5:52. She angrily brought her hand around and slapped the snooze button with so much force it caused Jack to wake up and immediately jump in a upright position on his bed. He turned to look at "Kaleb" his brown eyes full of irritation were hard to take seriously with the birds nest he calls hair on his head.

Kim only held in a laugh and rolled her eyes at the brunet. She rubbed a hand through her own hair, secretly securing the wig as she did so. She was finding this pretending thing harder and harder to do. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep with a wig on your head? Kim, still reluctant to get out of bed pulled the covers over her head, but before she was able to fall asleep the alarm clock went off again. Only this time, when she went to slap the snooze button, she heard a yelp. She forced herself to open her eyes, revealing to boys standing above her. One was rubbing his fragile arm in pain while the other was shaking his head.

"What?" She groaned sleepily. She was glad to hear that her voice was still hoarse from waking up, so she didn't have to try to modify it. "Uh, I hate to be the victim of your slapping," Milton said to her with a annoyed look. Kim shrugged her arms sheepishly. "But school starts in like thirty minutes, specifically, thirty-five." Kim, startled, jumped up to a sitting position on her bed and looked at him strangely.

"That early?" Jack and Milton nodded and had both walked away and started to back their bags. "Yep. So seriously, get up. Your lucky we have a assembly before our classes," he said putting his laptop in his bag.

"A assembly?" Kim questioned as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed to look at them. "Yeah. Every year, on the first day of school, we have a welcoming assembly to signify the new year. Or as they put it, _a positive greeting to welcome and embrace our returning and new students to our wonderful environment,_" Jack informed her. She nodded in understanding before she looked back at the lock and remembered the time. _School! I have to get ready!_

Kim scrambled off the bed a little too carelessly and slipped on one of the sheets, causing her to fall...flat on her face. She heard Jack and Milton snickering at her from the corner but refused to acknowledge them. Securing her wig once again, she stood up. _What a great way to start my_ day, she though sarcastically.

Kim was done in less than ten minutes and for once in the time she got here Kim was happy that she decided to pretend to be a boy. Getting ready in the morning didn't take half as much time as it used to. For one, she didn't have to worry about her hair. She didn't have to come out her golden locks and then figure out a way to style it but rather just squeeze it into the wig. he also didn't even have to think about her make-up, but it's not like she used it that much anyway. Her uniform...not a big fan of though.

It felt weird wearing such baggy pant and her polo shirt was very big on her. If felt more like pajamas then a uniform. It looked a lot better on _real_ boys. Kim? She looked terrible. Even so, Kim exited the room and entered the auditorium. Kim felt her jaw go slack and drop open in shock. The auditorium was huge. It was basically the gym but all of the equipment was stored somewhere and in it's place was a large stage.

"Wow, this is pretty cool, bro." Kim restrained herself from slapping herself. She had to learn how to restrict her use of slang. If Milton hadn't known that she was a girl already she would of figured it out by now. Almost every sentence that came out of her mouth made no sense or had the misusage of slang in it. Milton had tried his best to help her cover up her mistakes, but most of the time there was absolutely no way to cover it up. Without giving away her secret, that is.

Milton let out a humorless chuckle and looked at her. "Yeah, it is. Until it starts..." Kim involuntarily laughs in her normal voice but quickly changes it into a cough. "Well, where do we sit?" Kim said while nervously wiping her sweaty palms on the sides of he pants. Jack leads them both to the top of the bleachers and sat down. "It's the golden spot," he whispered in her ear, "You can talk all you want and the teachers will never hear!" Kim gave him a weak smile before turning to look at Milton who gave her a look, signaling for her to me more careful.

She sunk down into her seat and diverted her attention to the stage in front of her. The red curtain was being rustled from backstage, she assumed it was just the principal but instead a short African-American boy emerged from the curtains. "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the one and only, Westwood Prep! I'm your host, 'DJ Eddie D' and I need all of you to give a big welcome to...The Great Jeraldo!"

Kim stared at the boy on the stage shocked. Was this apart of the show? She turned to Milton and Jack for a clue but Milton was shaking his head in disappointment and Jack was struggling not to laugh. "Not again!" Milton complained while shoving his face into his hands. "What again?" Kim asked slightly amused at the situation. "These guys. They always pull some kind of stunt on the first day of school. Probably to make a name for themselves against the newer students but they always end up embarrassing themselves. They're so obnoxious," Milton ranted. He obviously didn't like them very much.

"They actually do make a name for themselves, just not a good one. They don't think of it that way of course. As long as they're known by people, their happy," Jack explained to her. "Um, so who are they really?"

"Jerry Martinez and Eddie Jones," Milton told her.

"Excuse me!" A voice said coming from the entrance. "That's the Swag Master of Seaford, Jerry Martinez. For your information!" _How did he hear us from there?_ "Oh, Gosh.." Jack said shaking his head. No sooner than the words have left his mouth a boy with black curly hair came flying through the doors on a gym rope, screaming like the a maniac, his landing was even worse. I guess he didn't believe in landing on his feat. Landing on his face sounded like a better option for him._  
_

The boy slipped off the rope and fell on the stage with a loud thud. Unfortunately, he didn't let that stop him. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the microphone from Eddie. "Well! I guess I didn't practice that landing enough." Kim laughed under her breath. "Enough? It looks like he didn't practice it at all," she whispered to Milton.

"Mr. Martinez!"

The deep voice echoed within the room. The crowd went completely silent and diverted their attention to the door were a tall chubby man was staring at the boy with a unpleasant look. "Please take your little friend, and go sit in the bleachers with the rest of your students!" Jerry and Eddie flinched and scurried off the stage and into the bleachers. Specifically, next to Kim. "Your Kaleb, right?" Eddie asked and Kim looked at him strangely. "How do you know that?"

She made the tone of suspicion evident in her voice which caused Jerry to laugh. "Don't worry, bro. We're not stalkers or anything. Jack told us about you, we're in the room across from you."

"Unfortunately..." Milton whispered under his breath. Jack hit his arm and continued to talk to his friends, which Kim assumed would be her friends as well soon. But one thing remained on her mind, _how come when Jerry says "bro" it sounds so normal?_

* * *

Author's Note: So, as you see Milton and Kim are really close friends in this story. Also, Jerry and Eddie were introduced! Most importantly...MILTON KNOWS! I hope we aren't going to fast for you. Special thanks to 'StrippedFuzzySocks'! Your reviews make us smile. :D We love long reviews! Follow us on Twitter! I still haven't found my cat though! I think it's somewhere near the 'Post Review' button...can you check?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, would you lookie here! Not only does the new episode of Kickin' It premiere today, a new chapter is released! Lucky you! I hope this pumps you up more for Spyfall!

* * *

The rest of the assembly was mostly uneventful. The principal gave a brief scolding to Jerry and Eddie who were probably paying no more attention to him than the other kids in the auditorium, who were nodding off to sleep. He than began to explain about the "wonders" and "adventures" of going here but Kim droned him out when he began talking about the student council. She wanted to be as least involved in this school as possible and in her eyes being in the student council is as close as she could get.

She was having a pretty good dream too. She was back home with her mom and she didn't have to pretend to be a male. Brett was he loving boyfriend again and everything was perfect, unfortunately like all wonderful dreams it ended. "Kim! Come on! Are class starts in five minutes!" a voice shouted. Kim forced her eyes to open despite the tempting whispers of sleep. Her vision adjusted and Milton came into view, annoyance clearly sketched on his features. "What?" Kim asked rubbing her eyes.

Milton huffed out a breath air and growled at her. "Fine, stay here and get a tarty." The words registered in Kim's mind and she hopped up from where she was sitting and looked around the auditorium to find that seats were now empty and that the students that once occupied them were now heading out the doors. "Wait!" Kim yelled and raced towards Milton who was making his way down the bleachers. "Well, that's more like it," Milton said with a triumph smile, "Now lets talk about the plan." Milton watched as Kim narrowed her eyes in confusion. "We have a plan?"

"Of course! You know, your whole...issue? We have to talk about how we plan to hide this!" Kim let out a dry laugh, "Milton, I think I'm doing a pretty good job keeping this hidden." He looked at her with disbelief etched onto his features. "Well, it looks like we also need a plan to wake you up from whatever made you think that." Kim shot him a glare before crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Kim, you've almost let it slip about five times this morning; We need a plan."

After a long thought of consideration she sighed, "Fine! What's the plan?" Milton smiled in triumph and adjusted the strap of his backpack. "Well, I was thinking that you should learn how to-"

"Hey! Kaleb, Milton, wait up!" Kim froze as she heard Jack call out from behind them. She slowly turned on her heel to meet Jack who was running towards them. Did anyone else notice how his hair flops when he runs? Kim, unaware that she was staring, felt a sharp pain radiate within her foot. She resisted the strong urge to scream out in pain but she was Milton's expression and it clearly stated, 'Pretend I didn't do it and keep your mouth shut'. She wanted nothing more than choke him on the spot for stepping on her foot but let her arms rest inside her pockets.

Even though her actions were controlled, her expressions weren't and Jack could see the pain sketched on her face. "Kaleb, are you alright, you look constipated." She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and was about to squeak out another ridiculous response but Milton stepped on her foot _again _to keep her from talking, this time she didn't hold in her scream. "OW!" She shrieked loud enough for the whole auditorium to hear. Her voice echoed within the alls and she felt heat rush to her cheeks once again. Jack and a cluster of bystanders looked at her funny but Milton glared at her and she resisted the urge to glare back at him. _  
_

He was the one who stepped on her foot.

"Uh," she starts, lowering her voice. "I mean...ow?" Milton lowered his head into his hands and shook his head sadly, he mumbled something about, this being harder than he thought. Jack turned his attention to him and asked, "Milton, did you say something?" His head jolted up and he shook his head furiously, "No!" He glanced at Kim, "Nothing at all."

_Nice_ cover_ Milton, very nice._

* * *

According to crumpled paper stuffed into her pocket, their first period was luckily with Jack and Milton in World Geography. Oh, how delightful. When she first entered the room the first thing she noticed was the maps that decorated the walls. _Looks like they never heard of wallpaper, _Kim thought. Old Historic props, Books, Posters, even a old rack of historic costumes, were sprawled around the room.

The desk were organized in three long lines with 10 in each row. In the front of the room was a dry-erase board and a projector screen. Off to the left was the teachers desk stacked with pencils, grade books, and even the traditional apple.

"Holy cheese..." Kim said astounded, her old classroom looked like a shack compared to this. "Is this a classroom or a history museum," she said making sure to deepen her voice.

Jack let out a laugh, "This is Mr. G's classroom. He's supposed to be really easy going. Every body from this grade _loved_ him. If you don't like this guy, you have issues. Look, he's over there!" Kim turned her head towards the direction he was pointing and sure enough, a man in his late 30's was sitting there with his legs thrown over the edge of the chair. His blonde hair was greased back and a pair of shades rested on his nose. He wore a blue tee, dark jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He obviously didn't dress like a typical teacher.

Kim had no idea where to sick so she settled with just following Milton to the front. She collapsed in her seat and chucked her bag off her shoulders and sank down, that thing weighed a ton. She watched as Jack took a seat next to her and tried to hide her small smile that crept onto her face by pulling a large text book from her bag. "Alright class, come in, take a seat. We'll start in just a minute." Kim turned to look at Mr.G once again, but this time instead of relaxing over his chair, he was whispering something to something or someone under his desk, and based on his facial expressions, he was mad.

Kim decided to turn away, it wan't her place to find out and she didn't think she actually wanted to. Instead she settled with flipping through the pages of her textbook, that is until she heard a piecing scream from behind her.

"Ugh! What are you doing in my chair!"

Kim turned around and sure enough, there was a girl behind her dressed in designer heels towering over her. Her face was _layered_ in make up, her nails freshly done, and a scowl perfectly planted on her barbie-like face. "Excuse me!" The girl shouted at her again as if she was a dog. Kim glanced at Milton as if silently asking what to do but he just closes his eyes and groans. "Um," Kim started debating on her next words. "I don't see your name on it." The girl's mouth dropped to the ground and she gaped at Kim. Milton's and Jack's eyes widened as they tried not to laugh. The girl opened her mouth looking for the right words. She honestly looked like a fish out of water.

Kim awkwardly turned from the gaping girl and turned her attention back to her papers. Unfortunately the girl couldn't read body language and stayed with her feet planted on the ground. "Look. Get up, now. Or you and your little skater friends will face the consequences." Kim raised an eyebrow at the Barbie, "Are you for real?" The girl narrowed her eyes at her and she gritted her teeth, luckily, Kim was saved from whatever evil thing the tiny girl could of inflicted on her didn't come. A girl, a friend Kim assumed, came over and grabbed the Blonde's arm.

"Lorie, leave him alone." The girl was dressed a lot more casual than the other girl. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulder, her face free of make-up, and a pair of flats were on her feet, not six inch heels. How these two were friends, she had no clue. She was about to point out that she was in fact a she, but realized that she was still posing as one._ This is so much harder that I thought._

"And why should I, Julie?" Lorie turned to face her and she squirmed under her harsh gaze. "If you don't I-I'll lock you out of our room," another voice said. Kim didn't notice until now but there was another figure standing behind Julie. Her hair was a tangle of curls that cascaded down her bag and her voice was coated with a thick accent. "Like I care, Mika! I hate rooming with you two!"

"Your make-up is still in there," Julie reminded her. "Are you sure there's even any left? It looks like it's all on her face," Kim whispered under her breath. Lorie gasped in shock her eyes widening like saucers while everyone else erupted in laughter. "Whatever!" Lorie screeched as she stomped away her heels clicking against the floor.

* * *

So! Here it is! Sorry for the wait! Please Review! It gives us inspiration to write faster! By the way, we might do a Twit Cam soon, what kind of questions would ya'll ask? What do you want to know? Tell us in a review!

~NaturallyWritten


	4. Chapter 4

_We're back! _-Please don't throw tomatoes at us! *Hides Behind Hands* _We're so sorry for the long waits on both of our stories, but things have been a little hectic lately. _We're trying to update as fast as we can, though! _Please drop in a review,_ they really do help us update faster.

Disclaimer- We don't own Kickin' It. -Shouldn't you all know that by now?

* * *

"I've got to hand it to you," It was now lunchtime and Kim was starting to figure out what Jack and Milton meant when they said that she shouldn't eat the food. She still got some anyway, because she had to eat something. -Even if it did look like pigs feet and mud. "Nobody's ever had enough guts to stand up to Lorie. She's a pain in the butt." Jack says, grabbing what looked like a combination of chocolate pudding and gravy.

"I noticed." Kim says, lowering her voice. She really hates about having to think about that every time she goes to talk. "What's up, yo?!" Jerry jumps in the line behind Milton. Eddie follows in suit. Milton groans and Kim notes that these two really push his buttons. "Her roommates seemed nice, though." Kim says, trying to make Milton not explode. That's the last thing she needs.

Milton nods, "Yeah, they're super nice. Julie's in all my classes." Kim makes a face at Milton. "Milton has a crush on her." Jack smirks as he grabs a carton of milk from the cooler. Milton gasps at Jack's comment causing Kim to laugh. "Do not!" "Dude, you do too!" Jerry butts in. Milton slowly turns his head to Jerry and glares at him. Jerry doesn't even notice.

"Mika is cute too!" "Who's that?" Kim asks. "Julie and Lorie's other roommate." Jack says. They all grab their… slop and walk to a table and sit down. Such a shame, they had a very nice cafeteria and kitchen equipment but they didn't have good food. Kim found that out for herself when she bit into the hamburger. She kept it in her mouth for a whole two seconds before grabbing a napkin and spitting it out. "Told ya." Milton comments as Kim makes a disgusted face and sets down the napkin. "Yeah. This stuff is nasty. How does this slop pass the health inspections?"

"We're not sure the school gets them." Eddie comments and him and Jerry plops down at their table. "ARG!" Milton groans, putting his head in his hands. He _really_ doesn't like those two… "So, you don't like anybody in that room….man?" Kim tries, turning to Jack. Jack sighs, "Nah. The girls at this school aren't worth the time. I just want somebody who isn't afraid to gain a little weight on a burger and I can be myself with. Somebody that isn't the same as me but isn't the complete opposite either." Kim nods.

Brett automatically flooded her mind and her heart broke as he did. She had to shake it off though. "Pfft! Who cares about that! You'll never find a girlfriend with guidelines! Any girl who I can get to go out with me is great!" Jerry says. Jack rolls his eyes at Jerry but chuckles.

"What about you?" Jack asks. "Me?" Kim asks, in her regular voice but has to cough to cover it up. Jerry and Eddie made a face at each other, then at Milton who slapped his forehead at Kim's slip up and lame attempt to cover it up. "Yeah? Do you have a girlfriend?" Kim wanted to point out that she's never had a girlfriend because _she's a girl_ but then she realizes she _is_ masquerading as a boy.

"Uh… No. We broke up. Last week." Well. It's not completely a lie. Her and Brett broke up last week. "I'm sorry, man." Jack says. "Eh. It's fine. She was… always thinking of herself before anybody else." Again. Not far from the truth. She's just describing Brett as a girl. Everybody seemed to buy it, so that's good. Kim could finally take a sigh of relief that something she said was bought, but she didn't see Jack's confused glint in his eye as he turned back to his meatloaf. Or whatever was in front of him.

* * *

Later that day, Jack was down at the food court getting some actual food and Milton was in an extra class so Kim decided it was a good time to video chat her mom. "Hi sweetheart!" Kim's mom answers with a smile. Kim itches at the wig and decides since no one is in the room, to take it off. "Hi mom! Good to see you!" Kim says in her regular voice. "You too! How's school?" "It's great! The lunch food is disgusting though."

Kim's mom makes a face. "Just lunch?" "Yeah. They get some caterers for breakfast and dinner. It's confusing." Kim shrugs. Kim loves talking to her mom; she always knows what to say. "So… How's Kaleb working out?" Her mom asks. Kim smiles, "Good! …One of my roommates found out though." As soon as the words exited her mouth, she knew she made a mistake of telling her mom.

Her mom's mouth fell open, "Kimberly-" "It's okay though! He's helping me keep it a secret! He's a nerd! He has nothing better to do!" Just as those words left her lips, Milton walks through the door. "Wow. Thanks." Milton says sarcastically. "What about the other boy?" Kim's mom asks. Milton puts his stuff away quietly and neatly as Kim talks with her mom. "He doesn't know. But… He's kind of cute."

"Kimberly-"

"MOM! I can't help it! I'm a girl!" Her mom gives her a look. "You better keep your voice down. You cannot like a boy when you're masquerading as a boy!" "I know! I know! Don't worry though. I've got everything under control." The door handle jiggles, telling Kim and Milton that Jack's back. Kim mentally slaps herself for taking the wig off. Kim tosses it under her pillow and pulls her hood over her head in record speed, pushing back any stray a ways.

"Got it under control, huh?" Her mom asks, raising an eyebrow at her daughter. Jack enters the room several seconds later. Kim sighs. This was going to be _way _harder then she thought. She needs a new plan.

* * *

Okay, so Kim has almost blown cover several times... When will Jack find out? _Dun Dun DUNNNNN. So, yes, that was short but you all really needed an update. _Please review!_Thanks a bunch for being so patient with us! _

_Xoxo,_

_~Naturally_Written


End file.
